Analogy
by Feilyn
Summary: Sakura compares her relationship with Naruto and Sasuke to fast food. It's disturbing, she muses, how well such a bad metaphor actually fits.


_Something silly I wrote for the prompt 'Do You Want Fries With That'. It took forever to figure out how to work it into the Naruto world lol. I hope you enjoy!_

xXx

"Hi, yeah, can I get a hamburger combo with a diet coke, easy on the ice, and…" Sakura smiled apologetically at the bored girl behind the counter. "A, um…chicken nugget Happy Meal, but make the drink a large chocolate shake?"

The girl chewed on what looked to be three-day old gum before popping a disinterested bubble. "You know you could get that cheaper if you just bought the cheeseburger combo, right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, glancing back at where Naruto was staring at the McDonald's playpen mournfully. "He wants the toy. Please, don't ask."

She received a look that clearly stated the girl hadn't been going to as Sasuke's voice sifted through the air.

"You're twenty, dobe, not two. Sit down."

"Teme!"

"Anything else?" the girl drawled. Sakura decided she really didn't like this chick.

"Um…" She scanned the brightly lit boards over her head and chewed on her lip a little, growing increasingly aware of the idiots bickering behind her and the fact that she really should have thought about what she wanted before the time came to order.

When she was younger, she'd known exactly what she wanted - cheeseburger Happy Meal with the orange Fanta, no ice and the prettiest toy available.

"Jeez, there are so many choices now. It never used to be this hard," she laughed, wincing inwardly. _It's happening. I'm turning into my mother. _The gum-snapper looked equally unimpressed.

Slowly her choices had changed to the healthier options, and when she was twelve the salads had come in and she'd switched immediately, but she always ordered the same thing.

_This is about to turn into some twisted analogy, isn't it? But I'm _hungry!

Sakura's mind chose to ignore this, racing off in a hundred different directions as she gazed unseeingly at a particularly cheerful-looking burger.

When she was younger, she had known exactly what she wanted. Uchiha Sasuke. Was it really that much of a surprise that her eating habits had echoed her lifestyle choices?

Of course, no matter how many salads she'd eaten, and no matter how much she'd professed to hate the chicken nuggets (_oh god, Naruto), _she'd still been hungry. Still wanted more.

Gum-snapper snapped her gum, and Sakura's eyelid twitched a little. For crying out loud, the girl was a McDonalds cashier! There were no other customers, and it wasn't like there was anything better to do.

And then there'd been that horrible stage when she'd been force-fed chicken nuggets by Naruto and discovered she actually quite liked them. It was impossible to decide which was better, the pros and cons lined up neatly, the latter of each being summed up as 'isn't the other'.

"Just - could you please get the other orders?" Sakura asked, trying to be polite despite the obvious disdain in the other girl's eyes. At least, it would have been disdain had Sakura thought the girl knew what the word _meant_.

And now the salad and the chicken nuggets had gone off to dinner and left the cheeseburger behind.

"Actually, could I have a cheeseburger as well, please? Sprite for a drink, thanks."

Okay, so that actually hadn't happened literally in her food choices. Sakura wrinkled her nose and laughed a little at herself for using such a stupid metaphor in the first place.

"You are such a bastard. I don't even know why I hang around you!"

"Well it's not from lack of trying on my part to get _rid_ of you."

The boys had found a table, at least. Sakura glanced over to them and rolled her eyes. Glaring at each other from over the table, one would think they hated each other.

If not for the fact that she could see their hands loosely knotted together under the table.

"Do you want fries with that?"

Sakura tore her eyes away from her boys to answer the cashier. "No thanks," she said, sliding over the money. "I'm good."

A cheeseburger was really a meal in itself. It didn't need anything extra.

xXx

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
